


Prófugos

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Armageddon't, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Musical References, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song - Freeform, Songfic, after armageddon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Eran prófugos pero eran libres...Basada en la canción de Soda Stereo





	Prófugos

Cenas en el Ritz. Intimidad. Seguridad. Confianza. Todo aquello resumido en una sola cena, una salida donde se olvidaban de todas sus responsabilidades y dejaban de ser un ángel y un demonio. Simplemente eran Aziraphale y Crowley.

—Por el mundo —el demonio alzó la copa llena de líquido ambarino que se encontraba su mano.

—Por el mundo —replicó el peliblanco, chocando su copa con la del contrario.

Aquella no era una simple cena, era la primera vez que eran completamente libres, sin tener que rendir cuentas ni al cielo ni al infierno, solo eran ellos dos y un mundo infinito de posibilidades para dos seres inmortales como ellos.

—Y... ¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó el demonio recargándose despreocupadamente en su silla, procurando mantener una buena vista de su ángel. Comer no era una actividad que necesitara o disfrutara hacer, pero Aziraphale sí que lo disfrutaba y a él no le importaba gastar desorbitantes cantidades de dinero con tal de ver a su ángel feliz, disfrutando todos aquellos alimentos.

Aziraphale dejo de engullir su platillo para dedicarle una mirada dudosa a su acompañante. Ciertamente no entendía que quería decir con eso.

—Querido, lamento decirlo, pero no comprendo lo que quieres decir —respondió mientras limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta.

—Lo que quiero decir es —le dio un sorbo a su copa antes de continuar —Ahora estamos de nuestro lado, ya no tenemos que ir de un lado para otro haciendo milagros o tentando personas, ¿ahora qué haremos?

Aziraphale no supo qué responder, había pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde todos aquellos sucesos que aún no lograba asimilar todo.

—Pues yo... honestamente no lo sé... Nuestro lado —repitió el ángel inconscientemente, como si aún no creyera que eso era verdad.

—Quédate conmigo ángel —declaró el demonio de manera impulsiva, trató de fingir indiferencia viendo detenidamente su copa de vino, como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

El ángel quedó atónito ante aquella confesión —¿Querrás decir... que me quede en tu casa, cierto? —pregunto con lo que algunos llamarían inocencia y otros, ingenuidad.

Crowley, en un arrebato de valor, negó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba su mano por la mesa hasta que tocó la del ángel. Aziraphale, aún estupefacto por la declaración no parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

—Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, junto a mí, como amigos... o algo más —apretó suavemente la mano de Aziraphale, sacándolo repentinamente de su conmoción.

—¿Acaso esto es una declaración de amor, Crowley? —pregunto Aziraphale de manera brusca, aun desconcertado. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le provocaba nada, sentía cierto cosquilleo en su estómago y por más que culpara a la comida sabía que se trataba de aquellos sentimientos que hace tiempo se habían desarrollado en su interior.

Crowley no respondió nada, pero la mirada que le dedicó era suficiente afirmación para él.

Aziraphale apartó bruscamente su mano de la del demonio y aunque Crowley quiso fingir que aquello no le había afectado, su rostro decía otra cosa; A pesar de llevar puestas sus habituales gafas de sol se podía vislumbrar una mirada dolida debido a aquel gesto.

Al darse cuenta del exabrupto, Aziraphale trato de tranquilizarse —Crowley, lo que pasa es...

—Vas muy rápido para mí —se burló amargamente el pelirrojo, cuya expresión dolida se había transformado en una mueca irónica.

—No es eso —bufó con tedio, si tratar de razonar con un demonio ya era difícil, hacerlo con un demonio como Crowley lo era aún más. —¿No te das cuenta que esta tranquilidad no será para siempre?

Al ver al demonio apaciguado, continuó hablando —Algún día, el cielo o el infierno se darán cuenta de la verdad e irán tras nosotros, no podemos mentirles por toda una eternidad; Además algún día tendremos que enfrentarnos a otra guerra y aquello... Estamos condenados, Crowley.

Aziraphale se dio cuenta del aspecto decaído del demonio por lo que puso su mano encima de la del demonio y la apretó, imitando el gesto que el pelirrojo había hecho hace unos momentos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en total silencio hasta que el demonio decidió romper con aquella atmósfera silente —Entonces... no has contestado de mi pregunta, ¿me quieres? —cuestionó despreocupadamente.

El ángel no podía creer la actitud del pelirrojo, volvió a apartar su mano de la del demonio y de manera dramática golpeó la mesa con ambas manos —¡Eres... un incorregible! —trató de levantarse para irse, pero con un movimiento ágil, el demonio lo jalo de la mano, obligándolo a quedarse.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, ángel ¿Me quieres? —repitió el demonio en tono confiado.

—Eres increíble... —dijo Aziraphale irónicamente, aun sin poder creer la cínica e irreverente conducta del demonio.

—Lo sé —respondió Crowley con cinismo.

Aziraphale tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia para evitar otro exabrupto. Pasó una mano por su rostro con agobio antes de continuar —Te he dicho por qué nuestra tranquilidad no será permanente ¡¿Y a ti te preocupa si te quiero?! —

—Pues sí, ¿de qué me serviría preocuparme? —volvió a alzar los hombros de manera despreocupada para luego beber el poco líquido que quedaba en su copa.

A pesar de estar molesto con el demonio, decidió responderle para quitarse ese peso de encima —Pues sí, te quiero, te quiero desde hace años, pero no sabido como demostrártelo.

Aunque Crowley aún se mantenía con aquella fachada de confianza y desfachatez cierta sorpresa era presente en él, no esperaba que el ángel le confesara sus sentimientos de esa forma. —Yo también te quiero, ángel —respondió con una poco disimulada sonrisa.

—Pero eso no importa, Crowley —dijo Aziraphale con pesar, bajando su mirada al suelo —Te lo dije, estamos condenados.

—Es solo un delirio tuyo, ángel —dijo con quietud el pelirrojo.

Aziraphale volvió su mirada hacia Crowley, sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

—¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, esperando la catástrofe? —continuó el demonio —Podemos irnos de aquí, a cualquier lugar, donde queramos.

Por segunda vez en esa tarde, Aziraphale quedó callado. Irse de Londres, él y Crowley, juntos; Esa simple idea hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

—Yo... Yo... ¡No lo sé, Crowley! —dijo por fin, para luego levantarse apresuradamente e irse de allí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Crowley permaneció en su asiento, viendo como su ángel huía presurosamente del lugar. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia al ver como las inseguridades de Aziraphale seguían siendo un impedimento para poder estar juntos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el demonio se levantara de su lugar, y tras dejar un puñado de monedas en su mesa, se dispuso a seguir al ángel, ¿Por qué él siempre terminaba yendo tras él? Se preguntó —_Porque no puedes evitarlo, Crowley, es parte de tu naturaleza_ —le respondió una voz en su cabeza que no pudo ignorar.

[...]

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero él seguía caminando a ningún lugar en específico. Se detuvo unos momentos a descansar, pero entonces escuchó un sonido, el ruido de un motor lo bastante familiar para él.

Aziraphale estaba a punto de seguir su camino hasta que sintió algo que lo hizo frenar de repente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo Crowley, tomando abruptamente su muñeca, impidiéndole la huida.

Aziraphale quería responder, quería decir que se iba la suficientemente lejos de él, pero sabía que no podía, no podía mentirle de esa forma a Crowley, ya no más.

—No tenemos a donde ir, Crowley —se lamentó con pesar.

—Por supuesto que sí, ángel —respondió Crowley con un deje de optimismo que Aziraphale hubiera querido tener.

Aziraphale quería rebatir eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió unos labios cálidos chocar contra los suyos. Permanecieron así durante ¿cuánto? 2, 3 o 5 ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? Aquello no importaba, se deleitaron el uno al otro, completamente cautivados por el momento, sin importarles dónde estaban o quienes eran, solo ellos dos y una atmósfera sublime.

Cuando sintió que era suficiente, Aziraphale se separó del demonio, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la respiración entrecortada, de nuevo, totalmente sin palabras.

—No busques más pretextos, ángel —habló el demonio, extasiado por el momento vivido —No seas tan cruel.

Aziraphale no sabía que decir, así que se limitó a acariciar el rostro del pelirrojo con la ternura que un solo una persona enamorada era capaz de dar.

—Tus ojos nunca mentirán, ángel —expresó con devoción Crowley —Tú quieres esto tanto como yo lo quiero, entonces ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres ser un condenado o un prófugo?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —pregunto Aziraphale curioso, clavando su azul mirada en los ambarinos ojos del demonio.

—Si somos condenados, aceptamos un fatal destino sin resistencia, pero si somos prófugos, seremos libres, gozaremos de la libertad que siempre habíamos querido —contestó el demonio con cierto tono de fascinación mientras hablaba.

Una mirada esperanzadora se formó en el rostro del ángel, aquello parecía tan... bien, tan maravilloso, tan perfecto. Esa podría ser su vida, perseguidos pero libres, después de todo, ¿que era un ser sin su libertad? Ya había desperdiciado esa oportunidad una vez, no lo volvería a hacer.

—Si necesitas más tiempo para pensar, lo entenderé. Espere 6000 años por ti, puedo esperar otros 6000 más —manifestó el demonio con cierto deje derrotado. Pero no era necesario, él ya había hecho su decisión.

—¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir? —se preguntó más para el mismo que para el demonio frente a él, pero, aun así, el pelirrojo respondió su duda.

—No lo sé —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de continuar —Al menos sé que huyo porque amo.

Volvió a besar al demonio, con más pasión que el beso anterior, cautivado por el ímpetu con el que el demonio lo besaba. Pasó sus dedos por la roja cabellera del demonio con vehemencia mientras que el pelirrojo los tomaba fuertemente de las caderas profundizando más el pasional beso.

Se volvieron a separar, más agitados que nunca. Aziraphale pudo notar como el cielo se nubló repentinamente, anunciando la llegada de lluvia.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre él.

El pelirrojo solo alzó los hombros indiferentemente, pero con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Aun jadeante, Crowley tomó la mano de Aziraphale y lo jaló, corriendo hacia el Bentley al que entraron con suma rapidez. Aziraphale sintió el miedo, la excitación y el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y no es como si quisiera arrepentirse.

El demonio prendió el automóvil rápidamente, encendiendo la radio en el proceso. Una canción en español se hizo presente en el coche.

_No tenemos donde ir_

_Somos como un área devastada_

_Carreteras sin sentido_

_Religiones sin motivo_

_Cómo podremos sobrevivir_

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es eso? —preguntó el peliblanco, maravillado por el ritmo de la canción.

—No lo sé, parece que el Bentley ha cambiado de gustos musicales, supongo —respondió el demonio sin prestarle atención a eso.

_No seas tan cruel_

_No busques más pretextos_

_No seas tan cruel_

_Siempre seremos_

_Siempre seremos prófugos los dos_

Si alguno de los dos hubiera perfeccionado sus habilidades en el idioma, hubieran podido entender esa canción, aquella canción que parecía estar hecha para ellos dos.

_Ven, no seas tan cruel_

_No busques más pretextos_

_No seas tan cruel_

_Siempre seremos prófugos_

Sin quitar su vista del camino, Crowley tomó la mano de Aziraphale entre la suya y la dirigió hacia sus labios donde depositó un delicado pero afectuoso beso, haciendo sonrojar al ángel completamente.

_Siempre seremos prófugos_

_Siempre seremos_

En un momento, el demonio apartó la vista de la carretera, juntando su frente con la de su ángel, mirándolo con la adoración propia de un amante.

—¿Sin razones para temer? —preguntó en un tono cariñoso. Aziraphale tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo completamente al suyo y besándolo con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

—Sin razones para temer —confirmó.

Ya no eran condenados, eran prófugos. Y siempre lo serian.


End file.
